Escape From The Shadows
by MintyKitty337
Summary: Kidnapped from her home, her memories gone, Pixie is a prisoner of the Lab. Her friends are prisoners too. But can Pixie recover her memories and escape the Lab before it is too late? Will she be another victim of their atrocities, or will she save the world? Find out in this
1. Prologue

This story is a collab from me and my best friend ShadowKitten, and so I cannot take ALL the credit (Although I can take most of it because this is my Fanfiction account).

Please Enjoy the Story

**On a sidenote, WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON, although all the characters are original.**

**Prologue**

**Princess Lily**

The wind blew in Lily's face as she stopped to rest at a big oak tree by a roaring river. She was wearing a dark purple robe and a pearl bracelet. She sighed and slid a small eevee who was wearing a dark blue robe that was to big for her she was also wearing a identical pearl bracelet and a big blue bow a sandwich. "Are you ok, Luna? Are you feeling good?" Lily said to her little sister. Luna looked up at Lily and plopped down.

"I am thirsty and sleepy, sis…" Luna whined, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "I know. Go get a drink at the river. Then we can take a break and you can sleep a little." Lily said as she took a small leather satchel off and opened it as the little eevee ran down the hill to the river. Inside the bag there was a water bottle, a small container of food, a music box, a tiny Pikachu figurine, a bag of money, a diary, and a pencil.

Lily took out the diary and pencil and sat down under the tree. She opened it and began to write. _Dear Diary, I finally did it. I ran away from Mother. She hid father somewhere. I just know it. I have taken Luna with me. I hope to find my father, King Fjord soon. With love, Princess Lilly._

"Can I sleep for a little?" Luna said as she said as she leaned against her big sister. "Sure, but only if we can find a safe hiding place. I think I saw a cave North of here." She picked up the tiny form of her sister and headed toward the yawning maw of the cave.

Luna stumbled inside as Lily looked around the area for bounty hunters. "HELP! SIS! BOUNTY HUN-" Luna's shriek was quickly muffled as Lily ran in the cave. Lily looked at Luna,tied up, and a Leafeon and Vaporeon throwing her in a sack. Luna managed to get the gag of of her mouth and screamed, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL BE OKAY, JUST RUN!"

Lily ran out of the cave, the Vaporeon right behind her. "Go get her, Gill!" The Leafeon yelled after him. Gill grabbed her bag from her as he ran next to her. Lily used Fairy Wind on Gill.

She sprinted as he fell over. Lily ran and ran until they were out of sight. "I have to keep going!" She told herself as she tripped and slammed her head into the ground. She sat up, blood gushing from her head and neck right above her bow. "I… have to-" she said as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pixie's POV**

A sylveon awoke to a bright light shining in her face. As she sat up, her head ricocheted with pain like a thousand knives driving into her skull. As she put her paw up on her head, she felt the rough texture of bandages on her scalp. She felt her neck and she had bandages over her bow and feelers too.

The sylveon looked around at the room around her. She was in a plain hospital room with only a small mirror on the wall, a wooden table with flowers in a vase, and a glass of water. She looked got up and walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She had a purple tag on one ear and was wearing a shiny bracelet.

"W-where am I?" She said to herself as she walked to the door. She opened it and looked in shock at the many doors in a long hallway. "What in the world?" She said as she walked down the long corridor. She looked down the hall and saw a open door. She walked through it and looked into the large, oblong room that lay ahead of her. Inside this room, there were several eevees and eevee evolutions like her laying in cots.

Several had disfigurations, like they were albinos, or had missing limbs, or something. One of them was a pale red like the moon during a Blood Moon. He had a tail that looked like a lion's, and he had scars spread across his back and arms, as if he was in a battle and someone had scored their claws against every part of his flesh. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, the new patient woke up! Neko, I told you she'd wake up, it's not like Oak died for nothing." The white and purple umbreon that lay whimpering in the bed next to him sat up, stared hard at her for a few seconds, then lay down again, muttering shrilly. "Sorry, she loses it whenever we talk about him. By the way, I'm Garnet. What's your name?"

Sylveon racked her brain for a name, then realized she didn't even remember if she ever had a name, or a past whatsoever. "Oh, you must be the Sylveon that Rescue Team 75 found. I didn't know you had amnesia, though. I just thought you hit your head, but apparently you hit it _hard_ when you fell" He paused for a moment, then continued, waving his strange tail. "I guess I'll have to make up a name for you. Um, what about Pixie? Is that good?" She noticed that all the Pokemon in this room wore a tag on their ear, just like her's. Each was a different color, except for the umbreon that Garnet had called Neko, a shiny eevee that lay in the bed across from him, and Garnet himself. Their tags were an eerie bloodred.

"Oh, wondering about the tags?" said Garnet, guessing her thoughts. "They make it so the Lab can always track it's experiments. The purple ones like you have mean you are not ready to start experiments. But that will change, and you will get a orange one so you can be experimented on. These ones," He pointed to the blood red tag on his left ear. "Make it so we can leave the Lab without the permission of the Grand Leader. He runs this place, so anything even mildly important goes to him. I'd wager she'd want to start the experiments right away, since you woke up, but I don't know, I can't anticipate her whims."

Pixie paused. "Wait, experiments?" Garnet nodded, saying, "Well, how do you think we get so weird? Neko is the first white umbreon, I'm the first fighting type eevee, and Emilie….. Well, nothing's really _wrong_ with Emilie, she just can't express emotion. Layla over there," He flicked his tail toward a sleeping vaporeon the color of boiling lava, "Is one of the off-colors. They just look wrong, whereas me for instance, I'm a new evolution someone thought up. Completely different than the rest. And Blaze got away about a year ago, but he just lost a few limbs. I think it was his arm, and he wore an eyepatch on his left eye, but I have terrible memory. And Star…" He went on about the different 'experiments' on each bed, and while he droned, Pixie wondered if she would ever remember who she was


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Pheonyx**

Pheonyx hated it in the Labs. She hated the smell of dank, rotting wood and the horrible stench of the Serum on every Pokemon. She hated the green tag on her ear that she could never remove. Most of all, she hated the Grand Leader that made all of these poor Pokemon suffer.

Pheonyx sighed as two Umbreons strolled into the room, each with a pink tag on it's ear. Everyone looked up in fear. Who would be taken to the labs this time? One of the Umbreon had a robotic eye and a missing tail. The other had two extra legs protruding from his waist like tentacles. Pheonyx's friend, Melody, an eevee that had flowers sprouting from her head, hid behind Pheonyx. She could feel Melody quaking in fear.

"We are here for Non-Experimented Sylveon 2502, Kirby." The Umbreon with extra legs said as his friend narrowed his eyes. Kirby, the only one in their dorm who had not been tested on yet, gave a yelp and sprinted for the door. The Umbreon with no tail used Mean Look, and Kirby dropped to the floor, shaking. Pheonyx jumped up and shot a Flamethrower at the Umbreon nearest to her. The Umbreon with two extra legs used Shadow Ball to block it from hitting him and glared at Pheonyx. "Stand down, Flareon 5990, or you we'll put you in the solitary confinement dorm!"

"Stop, Pheonyx, it will only make it worse!" Kirby whispered, fear in his sky blue eyes. Pheonyx sighed and sat back down, not making eye contact with anyone. The robotic Umbreon shoved Kirby, quivering with pure terror, back on the ground. "Now come with us, or there will be consequences." Kirby looked at his friends and walked out the door, the two guards walking on either side of him. The door closed behind them as Moth gave a big sigh.

"I wonder what he'll look like when he comes back. Maybe he'll have another ear or something." Moth was the first bug type eeveelution. "I just hope he won't mope about it for long." A haughty laugh sounded from the bed across from Moth. "Oh like you never complained about looking like overgrown bug." Sanjay, the most grumpiest vaporeon in the world, as it seemed, flicked his magma-orange tail back and forth. His left head fin had a tag that matched his cloudy gray eyes.

Moth glared at her grumpy friend and looked out the only window in the room. It had bars on it, as if they were in a prison. Outside the window, there was only rocky terrain and a river in the distance. It was night and the stars were shining brightly. "Are we ever going to get out of this place?" Tails was a tiny eevee who was born in the Lab, and his experiments started from the moment he could walk. He now had two tails, equally as fluffy as his soft, downy fur.

Pheonyx hugged Tails and sighed, "We will one day, we all will." Tails smiled, hugged Pheonyx and scampered to his bed. He grabbed a book of fairy tales from under his bed and ran to Moth, who was looking dejected. "Can you read me a story? Maybe the one about the spirit of the weather and sky?" Moth smiled and said, "Of course! Anything for you, but you have to promise me that you will go to bed right after this." Pheonyx looked at Tails as Moth read to him. Tails reminded her so much of her little brother.

**===============Later that Night…..================**

"Are Melody and Tails asleep?" Pheonyx whispered to Sanjay and Moth in the dead of night. "Melody is. Tails is, right Moth?" Sanjay spoke softly to her. "Yes. Lets talk on Phoenix's bed." Moth whispered to her sleepy friends. Sanjay lumped from his bed onto Pheonyx's and Moth flew over and landed on it. "We need to get out of here." Pheonyx whispered to her friends, "We have suffered long enough."

"I agree, we need to escape." Moth said as the lights came back on and a Flareon and a Glaceon came through the door. They looked as if someone had taken their colors and swapped them, as the glaceon was bright fire-red and the flareon was a deep, chilly each had a grey tag in one ear. Moth and Sanjay jumped into their beds and pretend to be asleep. "Wake up! We have a important announcement!"

"In the middle of the night? Does that mean something bad?" Melody said, waking up. "Where is Kirby?" Pheonyx snarled as the Glaceon said, "He was moved to a different dorm." The blue Flareon smiled, "And we were sent to this one. I hope you do not mind." Moth flew down from her bunk and smiled, "We don't mind at all. You two can have the bunk by the door. What are your names?" "I am Blue," The Glaceon said, "And this is my brother, Red. I also heard that we will be getting a new non-experimented assigned to his dorm." Pheonyx walked to them and smiled, "Cool! What is their name?" Blue answered, "It is a female Sylveon, and her name is Pixie."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summer's POV**

Summer ran around a red rock and hid behind it. The Sylveon with bandages on her head and neck and a blue gem necklace had saw her. _I hope she doesn't report me!_ Summer thought, then sighed, _She probably won't but I should be getting home, Ruby don't like me anywhere near here. I just had to see him… I wonder where he was…. _Summer ran around the rocky terrain. She always saw him eating his lunch, he would always give her the bread to give to the hungry children at her mountain home. They always felt like her sisters and bothers.

Where was he? Maybe he was sick? In the labs? Summer shivered at the thought of him with three eyes or seven feet. Summer ran so far that she could not see the lab anymore. She loved her family, but she felt like a outsider because she had weird green fur with blue splashes on her ears, tails, and paws. She also had yellow gem on her head. She felt like a freak because Ruby tried not to touch her and often told her kits, Storm and Fearless not to get to close to her, for fear of them getting germs.

_At least Lime likes me… _Summer thought fondly of Lime, the shiny Jolteon with a big heart. Summer looked at the red rock in front of her. She had walked up one of the mountains. She brushed off the dust on it to reveal a symbol of a peace sign. Summer turned and walked to a small rock and pressed the button under a pebble on top of it. The big rock with the peace sign slid over to reveal a tunnel. Summer walked down its fire lit halls and came to a big beehive like cave. In the many holes in the walls, tons of pokemon sat, guarding the pokemon in the dim room.

Summer climbed up the rock stares until she came to a cave where a Sylveon and Leafeon where standing at the door. "Where have you've been?!" The Sylveon with green eyes yelled, "Lime and her kits where worried about you!" "...Sorry, Lem." The Leafeon sighed, "Give her a break! She got here a little after the start of the sunset. It is not like she got here in the middle of the night." "Thanks, Beetle." She passed the two boys and walked into a small cave.

The walls were lined with ancient stories that seemed to dance in the light of the fire. There was only one fire in the room, the campfire had a pot over it. The room had five big nest made of leaves and blankets. "You're back!" Moana, Elsa, and Mulan said, hugging Summer. Summer smiled and pulled off the satchel around her chest. "I got you all something!" She said pulling out three small bundles, "First the oldest, Moana," Summer said giving the shiny Vaporeon a small blue bag, "Elsa," She said handing the shiny Glaceon a silver bag, "and Mulan." She said giving the small shiny Flareon a yellow bag.

They all quickly opened the bags and all pulled out different color scarves. Moana put on her bright sky blue with dark blue waves. Elsa put on her white scarf with rainbow speckle, and Mulan put on her pink with orange flamed striped scarf and smiled, "I love it! Thank you so much!" Summer smiled back and laid in her nest, resting her tired legs. "I am hungry, what is for supper?" Lime smiled and looked nodded to the pot above the fire, "Potato cheese soup. Ruby took Storm and Fearless to get more spices at The Hive Market."

Summer always thought it was clever to name the little place they lived in 'The Hive' because the cliff's walls looked like bee hives with all the caves. Summer pulled out the money she stole from the pokemon she saw at the Lab-controlled city of Nordaro. She counted them all and found that she had stolen five dollars and seventeen cents. She had spent ten dollars on the scarves. Normally, she would bring back all of the money but when she saw how sad they looked when Lem and Ruby bought their children, Storm and Lem toys with the money Beetle and Lime where saving for their children's hatching day. Ruby and Lem didn't know that they were saving but Summer could not stand seeing them look so sad seeing Storm and Fearless get toys when they had not gotten any new ones since their last hatching day.

"I'm back!" Ruby said as she walked in the door with her sons racing infront of her. "You're too slow, I will be the fastest eevee in the Hive!" Storm said as he said as he used Tackle on Fearless. "Oh yeah? Well you are to stupid! I will be the smartest eevee in the Hive! The handsomest too!" He said with a smug look on his face as he used Hidden Power on his little brother. "My children are the best in all of the Hive!" Ruby said with a smug look on her face as she hugged them both tight.

Lime and Beetle's daughters looked annoyed at the two eevees with big egos. Fearless seemed to inherit his mother's smartness and biggest ego ever and Storm must have inherited his father's speed but also got his stupidness. Lem trotted in after his family and smiled with his nose in the air. "My family is the best in the land!" He boasted. "Um… Mom?" Mulan said, looking perplexed. "Just say nothing," Moana said to her little sister, "You can't stop them when they get like this." Elsa giggled and hugged her favorite toy, a stuffed Sylveon, a little closer and sat down on the rocky floor of their home.

"Hey Summer, that Umbreon we saved woke up. You might wanna see this." A Leafeon named Rabbit said as she ran into the cave. Summer sat up and followed Rabbit to the Hive Hospital. The Umbreon, seeing her, sat up and stared around in confusion. "Where am I?" She looked scared. "And who are all of you?" Summer felt sympathetic with her. She was only a little eevee when her new family saved her and took her in. "I'm Summer. You were in the Labs, a horrible place, but you're safe now. When we snuck you out, we managed to get one of the tag removers, so we used it on you and disposed of the tag." The umbreon didn't need to know that they melted it down and sold it at the market. "You're safe now." Summer smiled, and the umbreon smiled back, reminding her of that sylveon she saw at the Lab. _Who was that… and why did it feel like I knew her… _


	5. Chapter 4

**Pixie's POV**

Pixie walked down the dim hallway, the overhead lights flickered. Pixie was shaking as she looked at the long hall with all of it's mysterious doors. She stumbled as she walked, she felt the video cameras watch her. "Move it! You are supposed to be at the tag room in one minute!" The jerky, purple-eyed eevee yelled at her as she shoved Pixie farther down the corridor.

"W-why am I going there… a-and wh-why?" Pixie said as she tried to stop shaking. "You have nothing to worry about," Garnet, her other escort to make sure that she went where she was going said, "You are just getting a new tag on your ear." "Garnet, shut up. You are too happy all the time." Garnet frowned and flicked his lion like tail. "Ignore Ivy, she always finds the worst in everything." Ivy growled and stomped on Pixie's tail, "Oww!" "Walk faster then!" Garnet used Tackle on Ivy and yelled at her, his eyes like daggers.

"You hurt my friend, you mess with me!" Ivy seemed to shrink in fear as she speed away from Garnet. Garnet's fur brushed against Pixie. Pixie felt her face turn rose red. She never noticed before how she blushed whenever she saw him. "Finally, we're here." Ivy said as they came to a light purple door that had a dark gray sign on the door that read, 'Tag Room'. The door slide open as Ivy flashed her red tag hooked on her ear in front of a black box. The room inside was dark and the light was purple and there were several trays on the table. There was a waiting room like area with about twenty pokemon squished together against the wall. They were all had ropes around their necks that were all connected so when anymon stood up it would tug on the rope and the grumpy pokemon would heckle the pokemon that did it.

"Sit down and we will sign you in." Garnet said as him and Ivy walked in the open door that had a sign on it that said, 'Tag Room'. A couple of seconds later, a espeon with half a bionic face came out and walked up to her. "Hold still." The espeon said in a robotic voice as she used Physic to wrap the rope tight around Pixie's neck and sat her next to a eevee and a strange looking pokemon. It was hard to see them in the dark purple light. Pixie looked around and sighed. "Boring huh?" Said the strange pokemon. "Yeah… also somewhat scary…" Pixie said looking into his light blue eyes. "I agree with the stranger." The shady eevee said without looking at her. "It feels like they are going to keep us here forever."

The rope seemed to gag her as a new pokemon came in and was shoved in the line. She was pushed up against the strange pokemon, she felt that he had feathers and not fur. The eevee was shoved into Pixie. As far as Pixie could see, the eevee had nothing wrong with her, but had a blue tag on her ear. _Maybe she has something wrong with her face… _Pixie thought because she had never seen her face, she would not look at her. "I am only getting a red tag because," the feather eevee whispered, "I am going to plan an escape. Red tags are allowed to go outside and are trusted a lot." The eevee sneered, "Good plan! Can you take me with you?" "Sure. You want in?" The strange feathered eevee gestured to Pixie. "I have a friend that will help us. What are your names? I am Soarin, the seventh flying type eevee."

Pixie looked up at Soarin and smiled, "My name is Pixie" she said. The creepy eevee looked up at Soarin and Pixie, "My name is Sonata." Pixie shrieked as she looked at Sonata. She only had one eye, sitting in the middle of her forehead. "I knew you were going going to do that, I can see a little of the future." Soarin looked startled and Pixie felt his feathers getting wet with sweat. "That is super cool… but creepy… very creepy…" He said as Garnet ran into the room. "I heard you scream! Pixie are you okay?!" "She was just startled by me." Sonata said. Garnet chilled out and said, "All right, it is your turn now." "Is that your boyfriend?" Soarin whispered as Pixie's cheeks turned red. "Oh n-no! H-he is just a… friend!" Soarin smiled and laughed, "Ooooohhhh ssssuuurrrree…" Pixie stood up as the espeon removed the rope from her neck.

Pixie was lead into a bright room with a weird box thing in the middle of the room and a table with a lot of tags on it. "Sit down next to the machine." Garnet said to Pixie as she walked down to it. She was sat down, and screamed in pain as a needle poked through the soft flesh of her ear. She was given a mirror and saw there was an orange tag stuck in her left ear.

"There you go, Pixie. You can go back to your dorm now." Garbet spoke. Pixie moved out the door, and ducked behind it. Ivy shoved Pixie away and sneaked into the room.

"It's your fault Calla died, Garnet! You know it, she died because _you_ opened your big mouth about her magic!" Ivy's voice sounded from behind Pixie. "And now all you have is a stuck up princess as a girlfriend and Calla dead! Now she'll die just like Calla, by the Serum. I can't believe you didn't tell her how dangerous this place is!" Garnet winced, and spoke. "Calla died because of the serum, not me. And Ivy, she's not my girlfriend." He walked out the room, crying silently. _Princess? ….What does that mean? I wonder….._


	6. Chapter 5

**Pixie's POV**

Pixie walked down the dim hallway, the overhead lights flickered. Pixie was shaking as she looked at the long hall with all of it's mysterious doors. She stumbled as she walked, she felt the video cameras watch her. "Move it! You are supposed to be at the tag room in one minute!" The jerky, purple-eyed eevee yelled at her as she shoved Pixie farther down the corridor.

"W-why am I going there… a-and wh-why?" Pixie said as she tried to stop shaking. "You have nothing to worry about," Garnet, her other escort to make sure that she went where she was going said, "You are just getting a new tag on your ear." "Garnet, shut up. You are too happy all the time." Garnet frowned and flicked his lion like tail. "Ignore Ivy, she always finds the worst in everything." Ivy growled and stomped on Pixie's tail, "Oww!" "Walk faster then!" Garnet used Tackle on Ivy and yelled at her, his eyes like daggers.

"You hurt my friend, you mess with me!" Ivy seemed to shrink in fear as she speed away from Garnet. Garnet's fur brushed against Pixie. Pixie felt her face turn rose red. She never noticed before how she blushed whenever she saw him. "Finally, we're here." Ivy said as they came to a light purple door that had a dark gray sign on the door that read, 'Tag Room'. The door slide open as Ivy flashed her red tag hooked on her ear in front of a black box. The room inside was dark and the light was purple and there were several trays on the table. There was a waiting room like area with about twenty pokemon squished together against the wall. They were all had ropes around their necks that were all connected so when anymon stood up it would tug on the rope and the grumpy pokemon would heckle the pokemon that did it.

"Sit down and we will sign you in." Garnet said as him and Ivy walked in the open door that had a sign on it that said, 'Tag Room'. A couple of seconds later, a espeon with half a bionic face came out and walked up to her. "Hold still." The espeon said in a robotic voice as she used Physic to wrap the rope tight around Pixie's neck and sat her next to a eevee and a strange looking pokemon. It was hard to see them in the dark purple light. Pixie looked around and sighed. "Boring huh?" Said the strange pokemon. "Yeah… also somewhat scary…" Pixie said looking into his light blue eyes. "I agree with the stranger." The shady eevee said without looking at her. "It feels like they are going to keep us here forever."

The rope seemed to gag her as a new pokemon came in and was shoved in the line. She was pushed up against the strange pokemon, she felt that he had feathers and not fur. The eevee was shoved into Pixie. As far as Pixie could see, the eevee had nothing wrong with her, but had a blue tag on her ear. _Maybe she has something wrong with her face… _Pixie thought because she had never seen her face, she would not look at her. "I am only getting a red tag because," the feather eevee whispered, "I am going to plan an escape. Red tags are allowed to go outside and are trusted a lot." The eevee sneered, "Good plan! Can you take me with you?" "Sure. You want in?" The strange feathered eevee gestured to Pixie. "I have a friend that will help us. What are your names? I am Soarin, the seventh flying type eevee."

Pixie looked up at Soarin and smiled, "My name is Pixie" she said. The creepy eevee looked up at Soarin and Pixie, "My name is Sonata." Pixie shrieked as she looked at Sonata. She only had one eye, sitting in the middle of her forehead. "I knew you were going going to do that, I can see a little of the future." Soarin looked startled and Pixie felt his feathers getting wet with sweat. "That is super cool… but creepy… very creepy…" He said as Garnet ran into the room. "I heard you scream! Pixie are you okay?!" "She was just startled by me." Sonata said. Garnet chilled out and said, "All right, it is your turn now." "Is that your boyfriend?" Soarin whispered as Pixie's cheeks turned red. "Oh n-no! H-he is just a… friend!" Soarin smiled and laughed, "Ooooohhhh ssssuuurrrree…" Pixie stood up as the espeon removed the rope from her neck.

Pixie was lead into a bright room with a weird box thing in the middle of the room and a table with a lot of tags on it. "Sit down next to the machine." Garnet said to Pixie as she walked down to it. She was sat down, and screamed in pain as a needle poked through the soft flesh of her ear. She was given a mirror and saw there was an orange tag stuck in her left ear.

"There you go, Pixie. You can go back to your dorm now." Garbet spoke. Pixie moved out the door, and ducked behind it. Ivy shoved Pixie away and sneaked into the room.

"It's your fault Calla died, Garnet! You know it, she died because _you_ opened your big mouth about her magic!" Ivy's voice sounded from behind Pixie. "And now all you have is a stuck up princess as a girlfriend and Calla dead! Now she'll die just like Calla, by the Serum. I can't believe you didn't tell her how dangerous this place is!" Garnet winced, and spoke. "Calla died because of the serum, not me. And Ivy, she's not my girlfriend." He walked out the room, crying silently. _Princess? ….What does that mean? I wonder….._


	7. Chapter 6

**Pheonyx's POV**

"Pheonyx? Can you please read me a story?" Tails said, the moonlight shimmering off his carmel colored fur. "Sure. What story?" Pheonyx said hugging Tails. Pixie had just came back from getting a new tag, and when Pheonyx asked her what was wrong, she just shrugged and said, "I'm fine." Pheonyx looked up at the bed above her, the sound of pencil writing on paper filled her ears. "Pixie, do you want to hear the story?" Pixie sighed and slowly climbed down the ladder and on Pheonyx's bed, she looked like she had been crying.

"...Are you sure you are ok?" Pheonyx whispered. "...Yeah…" Pixie whispered back. "I think we should read the Prophecy of the Three Queens!" Pheonyx sighed, "The Prophecy of the Three Queens, again?" Tails looked on with childlike pleading.

Please? Pretty pretty please with an cheri berry on top?" Tails begged, his little paws handing the beloved book to Pheonyx. Pheonyx smiled. "Sure." She told the story again, that means, but she said it like it was a bad thing. She also said something about someone named Lilly, for some reason."

Pheonyx looked at her slack-jawed. "Princess Lilly?" She and Tails both knelt.I am excited to see who the new Queens will be! Then I can be a pottery maker for the Queens!"

Pheonyx did not believe in the prophecy, but she did not want to make Tails sad. "Let's start reading now." Pheonyx said as she opened the book and started to read.

_**The Prophecy of the Three Queens of Peace**_

_**On the Eve of the Moon**_

_**The Triple of Power**_

_**Shall rise to slay the darkness**_

_**The One who can glimpse the Shadows and Spirits**_

_**The One who can See the Future**_

_**And the One who can travel in the Dream Lands**_

_**They will slay the Darkness within **_

_**And bring peace to the land**_

Pheonyx stopped reading and looked up. Tails was fast asleep, snuggled up to Pheonyx. Pixie looked at Pheonyx with wide-eyes, fascinated. "Hey, Pixie…" Pheonyx said to the Sylveon, "You are ok, right?" Pixie looked down at Pheonyx's light blue bed covers.

"I… I-I just…" Pixie started to say, "I am ok… just a little heartbroken… I don't want to talk about it…" Pheonyx nodded, "I understand. Can you help me get Tails into bed?" Pixie nodded and used her feelers to lift the sleeping eevee into his bed and pulled the orange covers over him. "So," Pheonyx said to her Sylveon friend. "We are best friends right?" Pixie smiled, "Yes! Forever and ever!" They both smiled at each other and talked for a while.

"Can I hear the rest of the story? That book is so cool!" Pheonyx laughed, "You believe in it?" "Yeah… just think! I could be the one who slay the darkness and you could be the one who can see the future! I… I might be someone important… but it probably wouldn't be me…" "Oh, hey!" Pheonyx exclaimed. "What is it?" "I found the author's note..

_**Saviors**____**of the Light, please to not be tempted by the power of darkness. Save the world from this enormous threat and escape from the shadows of this place. They are watching me write this now. I am trapped. You must free the innocent Pokemon and-"**_

"Huh, I guess they got cut off." Pheonyx put the book back in it's place and crawled into bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summer's POV**

The crisp Autumn air blew through the many mountain caves. Summer loved being outside in the night air and cold wind. Summer looked down at the bright lights of the city below her. She looked to the left and saw the dim lights of the Labs. Maybe he is waiting for me… Summer thought as she started to walk down the mountain.

Summer had snuck out of the Hive later that night. She just needed to be alone. Away from Ruby and Lem. They were driving her nuts. Summer had almost lost her mind when Ruby and Lem heard her talking about him and the Labs. "What is the mater? Did your freak of a friend die in the freaky Labs?" Ruby sneered as she gave a big bowls of soup to her family. "Ha! Yeah! Uh… you big freaky freak!" Lem said as he started to gulp down the soup. Ruby handed Lime's family all bowls of soup. "What was his name again? I bet it is something stupid." Ruby said as she sat down in her nest.

Summer growled at her and walked to the pot to get her dinner, scraps. "His name is Soarin! Idiots…" Summer mumbled as she took her dinner outside. Summer hated being made fun of. She had never felt like she fit in at the Hives. Even though that there was a lot of Pokemon like her… she never was good at making friends. Soarin treated her like she was normal.

Summer jumped in the river and started to swim to the Labs. She did not want to be seen by the Grand Leader… again. That was horrible. Summer came to a Lab wall as the light flickered in the tinny window. _This is Soarin's room, right? _Summer thought as the midnight moon shimmered on her green fur.

Summer jumped out of the water and stalked to the window. She heard talking inside and… was that music? This was definitely Soarin's dorm.

"Soarin?" Summer whispered putting her paws up on bars of the window. The inside was full of Pokemon of all shapes and sizes.

"Who is there? Can you help us get out of here?" A blue Flareon said as he walked up to the window. "Yes, of course! First, tell me where my friend Soarin is." The blue Flareon tilted his head, "Sorry, I have never heard of the him. Maybe someone in here knows. I will be right back." He said as he started to walk away. "Thank you!" Summer whispered to him. "Hey, I want to find him as much as you do! I am Red by the way." Summer smiled at her new friend and whispered back, "I am Summer."

Red walked away and sat in a group of Pokemon sitting on a bed with black bed covers. They all went silent and their faces lit up with a new hope. They all rushed to the window, the quickest of them all was a orange vaporeon. "You! You can get us out of here?" He said, rudely. "Yes," Summer said, startled, "You have to tell me where Soarin is first." The red Glaceon shoved the orange Vaporeon out of the way. "Move, Sanjay! I want to get out of here you dwebs! Soarin is not in here but Pixie might know where he is. Hey, Pixie! Get your butt over here! We need you for something."

The pokemon all moved around until the Sylveon Summer saw before came to the window. "It's you!" She said wide-eyed, "I saw you yesterday at lunch!" "You saw me looking for my friend! Do you know if he is OK? His name is Soarin." Pixie's face lit up. "I saw Soarin this afternoon! He is super nice! He is OK, he was not at lunch because he got a red tag today." Sanjay rolled his eyes in anger. "GREAT! Another red tag." "He said he has a plan to escape!" Pixie said glaring at Sanjay, "He is just pretending to be loyal to the Labs to get out of this wretched place! He is my friend!"

"Thank you! I will come back for you all… I promise. I will bring backup at midnight tomorrow night. We can't let the Grand Leader know or else no one in the Hives will be safe." A bug-looking eevee said, "I am Moth by the way. It is good to have a ally that can get us out." Summer smiled, "The Hive is the group of eevee that escaped the Labs. Not all of us were in the Labs, but we all want to get everyone out of here."

"You better go," Moth whispered to back to Summer, "The red tags will be out on the midnight patrol any minute now." "I will be back! I promise!" Summer said as she jumped into the river and let the current over take her. _I gotta get back home… Autumn will know what to do… _


	9. Chapter 8

**Pheonyx's POV**

Pheonyx was filled with hope for the first time in years. She was going to escape. She would escape and travel the world. Pixie had agreed to come and journey with Pheonyx. "This is going to be great! Maybe I will see something that reminds me of my past life!" Pixie said looking at the map spread out on Phoenix's bed. "Where should we go first? The Worth Wood Sea? The Whispering Caverns? The Ruby Valley? The unexplored Sapphire Islands?!"

Pheonyx smiled, "Where ever you want to go! But after we go to where ever you want to go, I want to go to Z Mountain." Pixie looked up and tilted her head and looked at Pheonyx. "I heard of that place… somewhere… but I thought fire types hated getting their paws wet." Pheonyx shuddered, "I HATE getting my paws wet, but snow is different." "Really? I used to live in The Desert of the Great Arceus, so no snow… wait… how do I know that?!" Pixie said with wide eyes, "Phi! I remembered something!"

Pheonyx hugged her friend, "Really?! You lived in Arceus!? That place is super big! That is also were the Queen lives! Man, what I would give to live in Arceus. I used to live in the small City of Moon, the city on the dark rocks, as they called it. I guess It is because the city is on dark black stones." Pheonyx said to Pixie, watching her jump up and down on the bed.

"Umm… Phi? Can We bring Garnet?" "Garnet?" Pheonyx echoed, "Isn't Garnet that fighting type eevee with the red tag that is too happy all the time?" Pixie looked up from dreaming. "Yeah… That's him… he is super cute… but the bad part is that he already has a girlfriend!" "Sure, whatever we can bring him." Pheonyx said as she rolled her eyes, "We should go to The Desert of Arceus first to find out more about you."

"Guys, midnight is in 20 minutes. If you want to come, start packing." Blue said looking at his little clock that he said his mom made for him. Pixie climbed up the ladder to her bed as Pheonyx put away her maps really quick. She put them in a light blue backpack. She put the maps, her blanket, and a book of maps in her bag. She ran to where Tails and Melody were packing up their things. "Need some help?" Pheonyx said to her young friends.

"No," Melody said, putting her paints in her pink bag, "I just put all my stuff in the bag." "Can you hand me Rings?" Tails said looking at his beloved stuffed toy Umbreon. Pheonyx grabbed it and put it in Tail's backpack, zipped it up, and handed it to him. "Phi?" Pixie called from her bed.

"Can you come and get Garnet with me?" Pixie said as Pheonyx walked up to her. "Fine." They both walked out of the room and into the cold hall. "Do you know what room he is in?" Pheonyx looked at the numbers on the doors. "This one." Pixie said to Pheonyx as she knocked on the door. A white Umbreon opened the door. There was a sound of pokemon talking and yelling at each other.

" Hi, Neko! We're here to see a friend." Pixie said to the likely insane pokemon. Neko mumbled something under her breath as he opened the door. The room had more pokemon in it than their room. "Garnet! Soarin!" Pixie yelled over the crowd of pokemon. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Garnet was about to use Double Kick on Soarin and Soarin was about to use Fly on Garnet. They were currently in a battle. _Sigh… Boys! _Pheonyx rolled her eyes and sighed. "Pixie? What are you doing here?" Garnet said, walking over to her. "I need to talk to both of you." Pixie said as Soarin walked up.

Garnet and Soarin both glared at each other until they both nodded and followed Pixie out of the room. "What're you guys packing for? We're not goin' anywhere. At least, not that I know of." Soarin said looking at Pheonyx and Pixie's backpacks, tightly strapped on their backs. "Shut up before I Pound you, birdbrain." Garnet said glaring at Soarin like something that he found under his foot. "Shut up-" "Shut up both of you, idiots! Just let Pixie talk!" Pheonyx said, slapping them both in the face.

"...Fine…" They both said as they looked at Pixie. "We are going to escape tonight at midnight, we want you two to come with us." Soarin's face lit up with joy and Garnet's face lit up with horror. "We can't escape! This is the only home I have ever know! We all have to stay here, and who will take care of us in the big, cruel world?" Pixie looked at Garnet with tears in her eyes. "Please come!" "I am sorry, but-" Garnet tried to say, but was knocked out when Soarin hit him on the head. "That solves our problem," He said setting Garnet on the floor, face down. "Lets go." He said as the lights shut off and Pheonyx eyes started to glow bright green.


	10. Chapter 9

**Pixie's POV**

"Why did Garnet not want to come?" Pixie whispered to Soarin as they followed Pheonyx down the hall to their room, "I'm sorry he couldn't come. He doesn't know anything but the Labs." Soarin said as they ran to Pixie's dorm. "I will tell you about it later." Pixie whipped away her tears and looked at Pheonyx, "Phi? Why do your eyes glow?" "I guess it is one of the things they did to me here… here we are!" She said as she open the door to their dorms. "There you are! Come on! They are coming! I can see their pelts in the water." Moth said as Pixie and her friends ran into the room.

The moonlight was shining off the pokemon's fur as they swam through the frozen-over river. Pixie spotted Summer's green fur right away. She was in the lead with Vaporeon behind her. Summer slid out of the icy water and stalked to the window were Pixie and her friends were waiting. The pokemon behind her jumped out of the water and waited by the riverbed. "Everyone here?" Summer whispered in the window. "We are all here, let's go, even Soarin is here!" "Soarin!?" Summer said, her face lighting up with joy. "Right here!"

"Can we go now?" Blue said, his red fur glowing in the dark. A Jolteon with blue tips of fur ran up to Summer and stared at Pheonyx. "Stand back, we are going to blow the window open, we then need to run as fast as you can to get in the river. Then get in the river and swim as fast as you can. The blast will be really loud." Everyone stood back as an umbreon used Shadow Ball and Summer used Psychic on the bars to bend them. The Jolteon used the finishing blow, Electro Ball on the bars and they feel to the ground, smoking from the power they had taken.

Pixie grabbed Tails and helped him get through the window. One by one, the pokemon in Pixie's dorm. "Go into the river. If you don't know how to swim, stick to the pokemon nearest to you." The jolteon said tucking Melody on his back. Melody was shaking, her little greens eyes were tightly shut and the flowers on her head were closing. Tails was tucked on the back of a sweet looking Vaporeon that was whispering to Tails. Tails steamed to be calming down, listening to her words.

"Swim! Go go go!" Summer said, jumping into the water. The others jumped in behind her. Pixie jumped into the almost frozen water and tried to swim. She was almost pulled underwater by the current of the river. She gasped for air as her head went under the water. She was about to run out of air when she felt paws grab her and lift her head into the air. "Try not to drown!" One of the Vaporeon said as Pixie clinged to her back.

The waves swept over Pixie's fur and her waterproof backpack. "Are you ok? My name is Bubbles. What is yours?" The spotted Vaporeon as she swam through the cold water. "I-I am P-Pix-Pixie." Pixie said shivering in the dark water. "Don't worry Pixie," Bubbles said as she swam around a bend in the river. "We are close to home." _Home, Home, Home! _Pixie thought, excitingly when all the Vaporeon stopped.

"Hold your breath, we are going under!" Bubbles said. Pixie took a deep breath as Bubbles dove under the water. Pixie saw the bubbles rising from her nose when the Vaporeon swam under a big boulder into a cave. Sharp rocks lined the walls and gems dazzled in the water. Pixie gasped for air when the Vaporeon jumped out of the water. Pixie slid off of Bubble's back and on to the sandy shore of a little beach.

"Welcome," Summer said, "to the Hives."


	11. Chapter 10

**Pixie's POV**

Pixie looked around at the many caves and Pokemon as her and her friends walked to a doorway covered with metal vines. Summer scratched the vines and whispered something to the vines. They slithered out of the way and Summer and other Hive Pokemon escorted them into the room. _Are we prisoners or guests? _

The halls were cold and hard. The room was full of Pokemon looking at books and maps. Pixie was tried, it was already dawn and the Pokemon from the labs would be looking for them. "Eww, you guys are disgusting!" Sanjay said when he looked at all of his friends. Pixie looked down at her fur, she was dirty! Her white and pink fur was covered in mud. Her pearl bracelet had so much mud on them that the pearls looked like balls of slime.

"You look nasty too, Sanjay!" Moth yelled in his face.

_Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have much time to write it!_


	12. Epilogue

**Jerboa**

Jerboa stared at the gaping hole in the wall of the Lab. Jerboa was the second ground type eevee. She had white and tan fur with a pharaoh crown on top of her head. She had three skinny tails with fluffy gold tips, and her eyes sparkled crimson. "That is the third time this year something like this has happened! Have you found them, yet?" Jerboa screamed to Doki and Toki.

Doki hid behind her sister, Toki. Toki glared at Jerboa while Doki was trying to suck up enough courage to face Jerboa. "Are you glaring at me, Toki? I am your boss, I can send you to the Lab. Do you want a third eye or yellow nose?" Jerboa said to Toki. Toki and Doki where evees. Toki had dyed pink chest fur and tail with purple tips. She had a blind left eye and both her eyes were blue-green. Doki had green eyes with a blind right eye. Doki had bandages on her head, right arm, and left leg. They both were the same height and had the same face shape.

"No… boss… but we are putting together a team to find them." Toki said as the pokemon around her were cleaning up the dorm. "W-We have info that states that they-they had help." Doki said, avoiding Jerboa's eyeshot. "THEY WHAT- wait this is good. We can find the pokemon that helped them escape and have more test subjects." Jerboa said with a wicked grin. "Get right to work." Jerboa said walking away. "We will not fail you, Jerboa." Doki said when Jerboa walked out of the room.

"Greetings, Jerboa," a Jolteon with half a robotic body said, staring at Jerboa. "Hello, NETTLE." Jerboa said giving Nettle a glare when he gave her one. "Stop fighting, nitwits." Yen said, her two white tails swaying as she walked. "Yes, Yen," Jerboa said to the white Espeon. "I have info that the seven pokemon that escaped us had help."

Yen kept walking down the hall, calmly. Nettle gasped, his fur standing on end. "Find them, bring them to me." Yen looked at them with rage in her blank, silver eyes. "And do not stop until they are found. We will test on them more as punishment." "Yen! What about my son!?" Jerboa said.

"You mean our son!" Nettle said glaring at Jerboa. Yen scoffed and swiped her tail across the walls of the hall when she walked, rage filling her cold, lifeless eyes. "He has no clue you two idiots are alive and serving me! Why should you care what happens to him? Jerboa, you gave his egg up willingly when I told you to give it to me. Nettle, you obeyed me when I told you to test on it. You both never complained when I told you to never talk to him or see him! Why should this be any different?!" Jerboa shrunk under her master's glare.

"Sorry master…" Nettle said looking up at Yen.

"What was his name again, Tail? Dally?" Yen said with a crooked smile on her face. "...His name is Tails…" Jerboa said in a quiet voice, "I will get right to finding them, Grand Leader…" Nettle and Jerboa looked at each other in fear. _What will happen to all of them… _

To Be Continued…


End file.
